Swords of Power
by Lvmj
Summary: Inuyasha and Zelda cross. Link has followed Ganon back into Inuyasha's time to bring him back to his, before Ganon can cause trouble. But while he went, someone tagged along. Can the two men and Inuyasha get along or will their two worst enemies destroy..
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: Just starting out at my hand of writing a Fan Fiction story. Other one didn't do so well, but going to redo that in time. This is a crossover fan fiction with Zelda and Inuyasha. Please, be nice on what you think of the story. But don't sugar coat it! Want the truth, just don't be so hard.)_

_Disclaimer: Own nothing._

_Power of Two Blades_

_Chapter One:A Mysterious Tune_

A light tune came from deep within the forest. If you follow the sound of the melody, you would discover two people, sitting on a grassy terrain in front of what looked like a vine covered Temple. A young man around 16 or 17 was sitting in front of a stump of a tree. His little friend sat behind him on the stump. His friend was a girl, she wore a simple green tunic, popular in the forest at this time. Here hair color was unusually green with green eyes, but you couldn't see them with her eyes closed, playing her ocarina, while her friend's was a dark shade of blond with blue eyes. The man also wore the same thing, but his was much bigger and slightly torn from use. Also there was a little dangling cap plastered on his head.

The girl looked at her friend in front of him, taking away her instrument from her mouth. "Link, are you alright? You seem quiet this morning," she said to Link.

Link turned his head to face her. "There is an Dark feeling in the air Saria, I don't like it." Saria smiled at him.

"There is nothing to be worried about Link. The only threat in Hyrule was Ganon, but you as the Hero of Time took care of him."

It was true. Link has saved Hyrule from the evil tyrant Ganon, which is now sealed in the Sacred Realm.

Link sighed deeply and stood up, lifting Saria onto his broad shoulders. "Your right Saria."

It has been two weeks since that day. Link was right about a Dark feeling. The seal on the Realm was breaking. Saria had collapsed one day with Link. He had traced the problem to the Sacred Realm, which, according to Zelda, was already broken open.

"We have failed to keep him in, and it seems he has used the power of his Triforce to jump in time, and even into a different world," Zelda said. All the Sages where in there. But each were extremely tired from the recent break. Saria was in the arms of Link, like a child who had fallen and scraped their knee. Zelda was sitting in her royal chair in Hyrule castle. Nabooru, the desert thief, was sitting up against a near wall. Darumani was sitting a few feet away from Zelda on the ground. Ruto was in a bathtub full of water that had been brought to her.

"What do you think we should do?" Ruto asked, yawning a bit.

They all looked away from each other. It seems no one had a clue of what to do. Well almost everybody.

"I have put some thought in it," began Link. Everyone turned their eyes to the Hero, wondering what he has to say.

"If Ganon can use his Triforce to go back in time, maybe I can use mine to follow him. I admit, it is a risk, but its all we got so far." Everyone nodded. "But I need to know where he was when he jumped.

A few minuets later, Zelda had led them all to the Temple of Time, where Rauru, Sage of the Temple, sat. "About time all of you came here, I was beginning to think you would not come."

Zelda smiled at him, "Sorry t keep you waiting my old friend."

"Quite alright, go on ahead into where the Sword sleeps," Rauru said, sitting back against the wall. Seems he was the most affected of Ganon's escape. They all went into the room, where the Master Sword was, still in the pedestal.

"This is where Ganon had disappeared off to where ever his destination has taken him too, according to Rauru. Rauru said that before he went, he saw him hold up an item with his Triforce hand, whistling dark murderous music. And then poof, he was gone."

Everyone nodded to what had Zelda said. Link then got an idea as he approached his Master Sword. He held up the Ocarina of Time in his Triforce infused hand. Everyone watched him, confused at what he was doing. But all was made clear when a soft and gentle tune whistled around the room, through his Ocarina.

"Well, it seems we know how Ganon got through, by using a magic tune. But why isn't it working for me?" Link questioned. He then looked at the Master Sword. "Maybe if I..." Link leaned down to grab the hilt of the blade.

But unknown to him, and the others, a shadow was lurking behind the scene, waiting for this chance. It quickly made a dash and grabbed the blade, along with Link.

Suddenly, in a bright golden and dark flash, they were gone.

Meanwhile, in Feudal Japan, a half-dog demon, named Inuyasha, dressed in red clothes, a monk garbed in purple robes, a demon slayer in her usual clothes, and a girl in what appears to be a strange white and green outfit. A Priestess named Kagome, some have called her. Kagome strolled her pink bicycle down the dirt path. In it's basket were two sleeping forms. Shippo the Fox Demon, and Kelala, a Cat Demon that can turn into a much bigger and stronger cat then what it is now.

"Just where are we Moroku?" Inuyasha asked the Monk, who was looking at a few women passing by. "Moroku?" Inuyasha said in an angry voice.

Moroku turned around, saving himself from a beating from the red-faced Demon Slayer named Sango. "We are heading into a nearby town, Inuyasha. We need a place to stay, and I feel a strange feeling coming from the town. An energy of some sort."

"Hopefully it won't be another of your lies to cheat out poor people out of their money," Kagome said, adjusting her bow and arrows comfortably on her.

"But I am not lying!" Moroku said, pleading his innocence. Naturally, they didn't believe him.

"Move it monk," Sango said, noticing he was behind as everyone else was ahead.

Moroku let out a long and deep sigh, wondering what was out there.

Not too far away from where Inuyasha and his friends were, two lights, one dark and one light, brighten the area with its two glows. Link was the first to look up, to see, what he thought, was a mirror. But he didn't were black and have black hair, let alone red eyes. And his skin wasn't that pale!

His mirror self laughed. "Hello, brother."

_(Okay, its done, well, the first chapter anyway. Hurray! Ah, and I know I misspelled some names, so if you would be so kind as to tell me how they are written, I would be very grateful. Please review!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: The Clash_

The sky above quickly turned ominous as the two strange powers entered this world. Their power was felt all around, human and demon alike.

Inuyasha stopped in his trail and tilted his head up to the sky. "Hey Miroku, you feel that?" Inuyasha asked the Monk.

"Yes, do you think its Naraku?" He asked. Inuyasha took a sniff in the air.

"No, it doesn't smell like him. These are different, although one of them feels like his kind." Inuyasha answered.

"So there are two of them," Sango said, bringing up her huge boomerang like weapon up to her.

"Let's go check it out!" Kagome declared as she jumped on her bike and started to pedal back to where they came from.

"Kagome! It doesn't involve us!" Inuyasha called out to her. Kagome just waved a hand in the air, dismissing what he said. Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Cheer up Inuyasha, maybe its nothing," Miroku said as he started after Kagome, followed by Sango.

"Damn...Fine!" Inuyasha quickly caught up with the group.

Link stood on his feet, his 'brother' already on his. They locked eyes with each other before one of them spoke.

"What are you doing here, Derrick?" Link asked as he slowly lifted up the Master Sword.

"Man, already picking a fight, aren't we?" Derrick as he lifted his own shadow image of the Master Sword. "I haven't seen you in what? Two years? You haven't changed a bit. I have my business in this place, much like you do Link."

Link scoffed. "Come on Derrick, we both know your working for Ganon. Why not just fess up and tell me the truth!" Link stood in his battle position.

Derrick only smiled at his brother's anxiousness. "Ganon is not who I am working for. Besides, Link, were suppose to be family. Why not act like it once in a while?" Derrick assumed the same battle stance. A shield by his right side, his sword held out in front of him.

Link actually smiled at what he said. "Well, lets see. One, you tried to kill me back in the temple," This caused Derrick to let out a frustrated sigh, "You tried to force Malon into giving information on me..." Derrick let out a laugh.

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to come like that. Besides, she can take care of herself. I have the bump from a frying pan to prove it." This is one of the few times Derrick actually told the truth. Well, at some point of degree. Truth was that Malon beat him severely with a simple frying pan and kicked him outside the house.

"So tell me, as a family member, why are you here?" Link asked, circling Derrick.

"Well, you see, that Tri-Force of Power on Ganon's hand seems to be in the wrong hands. So I thought I go and liberate it from his grasp." At what Derrick said, Link stopped in his tracks.

"I am afraid I can not let you do that, Derrick." Link's voice strictly became serious.

Derrick smiled. "Then what, dear brother, are you going to do about it?"

"Kill you, if I haft to." No more words were given between them as Link rushed into Derrick and delivered the first blow, which Derrick only blocked with his shield.

Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the battle scene. Two strangely dressed warriors were fighting savagely. The one in dark clothing seemed to be playing dirty, tripping the one clad in green and fighting him while he was on the ground.

Inuyasha turned to see his comrades coming up behind him. "Hey guys, just a couple of weirdos fighting." The rest of them took a peek at the battle.

"Why are they fighting?" Sango asked to no one in particular.

"How the hell should we know?" Inuyasha said. "Let them throw away their lives, it doesn't concern us," he said as he started walking away.

Derrick fell to the ground as Link stabbed down. Derrick rolled out of the way and sent a kick to the back of Link's left leg. Link, feeling the blow, fell to his left, landing on Derrick.

"Get off me!" Derrick said and tossed Link off of him, giving him a cut on the arm.

As Link stood up, he inspected the small minor cut. As he did that, Derrick quickly started to run at Link, his shield in front of him, his sword up high.

Link quickly reacted by sending a strong kick into Derrick's shield before Derrick himself could slash at him. Derrick felt his feet leave the ground as he was sent backwards onto the ground. Link followed up by sending quick downward slashes across Derrick's shield.

To stop the onslaught, Derrick ensnared Link's sword by pinning it against his shield with his own sword. Then he sent a kick into Link's stomach, pushing him back.

"Hey brother," Derrick said as he stood up, breathless. "Try to dodge this!" Derrick then touched the point of his sword and ran his hand down the blade to its hilt. The blade seemed to have a charge of dark energy. Link saw this and smiled.

"You think your the only one who can do that, Derrick? We are twins, remember?" Link did the exact same thing, only his sword was powered by a light energy.

"This is going to be interesting." They both let their shield drop and grasped their blade with both hands. They both spun around and released the power.

"Incoming!" Shippo said as he dove out of Kagome's bicycle basket, shortly followed by Kilala and the rest of the group. They all passed Inuyasha, who was still walking, unaware of the danger to follow.

"Finally all of you are thinking on the same page as me." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she sped passed him.

"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Miroku called back behind him.'

"For what?" Inuyasha called back. He turned around, only to be greeted by two energies coming towards them. "Damn!" Inuyasha quickly brought out his famous Tetsaiga and stabbed it in the ground to protect himself. The energies washed over him, ramming into his blade. "Those two are dead!"

_(Okay, I know I spelled Inuyasha's sword so wrong, so if somebody would tell me how its spelled correctly, I'd really appreciate it. So what did you guys think? Hope its to your liking. Special thanks to SisterBrother and PurpleRainbow! Thanks you guys. Oh and thanks for the word correction PurpleRainbow! But we need more reviews! Please review!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Master Swords vs Tetsusaiga_

Link and Derrick both looked at which way their power went off to. It slammed into a hill top, demolishing it into rubble.

Derrick looked at Link from a distance. "That one is your fault this time Link!"

Link looked at him with a funny look on his face. "Yeah right! This is your fault! Just like that time up in Death Mountain!"

Derrick scoffed and began to walk to him. "It wasn't that big of a mess, all it did was plug up the Goron's rock cavern!" Link frowned and raised his blade. This was a usual fight between brothers. Always placing the blame on each other. But, little do they know, both were about to be blamed.

"Hey! You two!" A man said in red clothing, strolling down to them.

Derrick crossed his arms, still holding his blade. "Hey Link, you know this..." it was then that the both of them noticed the mans ears. Dog ears.

Derrick busted out laughing at the site of them! He even had to place his sword down. "Link, get a load of the dog!" He laughed again. Link just shook his head.

"You really shouldn't laugh at people, Derrick. You might regret it."

"What the hell you laughing at?" Inuyasha said at Derrick, getting angry. Inuyasha then pulled out his famous sword, the Tetsusaiga. A bold move towards the two men. Derrick instantly stopped his laughing and gazed at the monstrous sword.

"See, what did I tell you?" Link said as he held up his own blade, closely followed by Derrick.

Just then, more people came from behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome said, strolling up on her bicycle. All the others were looking at Link and Derrick.

"Now who are these strange people?" Miroku said as he examined their clothing.

"I don't know, but the one in the green is kind of cute," Sango said, earning a look of betrayal from Miroku. She just laughed and waved it off. Besides, its what he gets from looking at other women and asking to bear them a child. One of his famous catch lines that identifies him.

"Hey, Link. If this guy does attack, lets make the first move. It doesn't seem he will back down." Derrick whispered to Link. Link turned his head and looked at the other people that were behind Inuyasha.

"Fine. But if his friends come in..." Link began, but was cut off.

"Just bash threw them!" Derrick yelled out and struck at Inuyasha. His sword connected with Inuyasha's sword, sending sparks flying to the ground.

"I have been itching for a fight." Inuyasha said as he pushed Derrick off with his strength.

"Whoa, looks like we got a strong guy here. This should be fun." Derrick smiled and charged at Inuyasha again. Link was just shaking his head at the sight of the battle. But then he saw the monk start to head into the battle.

Link sidestepped in font of Miroku, his sword pointed to the ground.

"Don't try anything foolish, monk." Link said, lifting his shield up. But then both women came to the side of Miroku.

"What do you think, Miroku?" Kagome asked him.

"Should we try to intervene?" Sango proposed the idea.

"You two take on Mr. Green here, I will try to help Inuyasha." With that said both Kagome and Sango tackled Link down, to much of Link's surprise. He hadn't count on that the girls would attack him like that.

"Kilala! Go protect Shippo!" The small cat seemed to nod and suddenly transform into a menacing large cat. Shippo was standing at he side lines, hiding in a bush.

Seeing Link down, Miroku set out to help Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he was having a difficult time of hitting the agile opponent.

"Stay still you!" Inuyasha said with each swing he launched at Derrick. Derrick didn't say anything as he took a sudden drop to the ground, the Tetsusaiga flying over his head. On the ground, Derrick tripped Inuyasha to the ground and tried stabbing him.

Luckily, Inuyasha's sword provided as a large shield as Derrick continued to hack away at him. "Give up Dog-Man! And just die!" Derrick said. But before he could say anymore, Miroku ran up and smacked him the side, sending Derrick a few feet away to the ground.

Link had managed to push off Sango, and was now trying to pull off Kagome off his leg. "Would you let go of my leg!" Link was standing up and trying to get to Derrick.

"Hiraikots!" Link heard this word and looked to his right. Sango had just released her weapon, that resembled a giant boomerang. It came flying towards Link.

Link, knowing he can't touch that huge weapon, kicked up his one free foot off the ground and leaned back. He then began to fall, bringing down his free leg, just in time to see Sango's weapon fly above him. On the ground, Kagome let go of his leg and tried to hold him down with her body by sitting on him.

"Got you know!" Kagome declared, thinking she got him down. But it was later that she felt herself levitate. Link had grasped her hip and pushed her up. This caused Kagome to blush a deep red. But, it was the only way Link could think of to get her off. He then threw her off of him and retrieved his sword and shield.

"He doesn't look it, but he is strong." Kagome said as she went to the side of Sango. Her weapon had just reached back to her.

"Your right. Try to finish him with your arrows, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome nodded and notched an arrow into her bowstring.

Link didn't notice this as he ran to help out Derrick, who was getting beat by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Here it goes!" Kagome said as she released the arrow.

Derrick had finally gained some ground as he slammed his shield into Miroku's head. He then slammed his shield into his chest, sending him to the ground. "That takes care the that annoyance." Inuyasha didn't seem to happy to see his friend on the ground. He growled at Derrick.

Then an odd wind was starting to settle in around Inuyasha. Derrick didn't like this and started looking around for Link. It was time to get out of here. He then spotted him, and an arrow being launched.

"Link! Behind you!" Derrick called out.

Link had just enough time to look behind him to see the arrow dig its way into the back his his. Link's piercing yell of pain was overpowered by the light that shined from his back. Derrick covered his eyes as did the others. When the light had dissipated, Link was seen slamming into the ground several yards away from where he was hit. His body slid on the gravel as his weapons landed next to Derrick.

Thinking quickly, Derrick sheathed his own sword and put his shield up on to his back and picked up his brother's shield and sword.

"You little wrench!" Derrick said as he raised his hand to Kagome. "Taste the wrath of Din!" Fire then engulfed his hand and shot out towards Kagome.

Just in the nick of time, Inuyasha stepped in front of the fire and blocked it with his sword. Derrick frowned and threw Link's weapons to where his body lay, dropping mere inches away from him. Derrick then brought out his own weapons, thinking he was about to fight again.

"Wind Scar!" Derrick heard as he saw large stream of power rush towards him. But then a familiar blue shield encased around him.

"Link?" Derrick questioned. But before he could confirm it, he was hit by the Wind Scar, sending him back to where Link was. He too saw the blue glow, but it was quickly swallowed up by the Wind Scar.

A crack was heard as Derrick looked up. There were several cracks in the shield that Link had placed upon him.

"Oh no." The blue shield then shattered around him, the Wind Scar pounding against his body.

Inuyasha proudly looked at what the damage was done by him. The two of them where gone.

"That showed them!" He said and sheathed his sword away.

But Kagome was thinking on something. That light when Link was hit by her sacred arrow. It didn't kill him. Any other evil creature would have died in a bloody heap of flesh and bones.

"Inuyasha, I think we made a mistake."

_An: Okay, not my proudest piece of work. But hey, its something. I hope the length of these chapters are getting longer to your liking. Tell me what you think. And if your into Zelda crossovers and Harry Potter, I am doing a story with a friend of mine. Her name is Spazzy Magee, a really talented writer. Better then me by a landslide! Go check out her own stories and the one we have been working on!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Allies and Foes. Or the other way around?_

_"_That light? The pain that had followed. What was it? My hand, it hurts!" All of this ran through Link's mind as he lay motionless on the hard cold ground. Where he was is not a good place to just take a nap in the open field. Many demons said to have roam here in search for foolish humans that venture out into the area. Luckily, Link's weapons that Derrick had thrown to him had managed to stay in the protective blue shield with him.

But that shield broke. Why? When Link cast the shield onto Derrick, the shields strength was cut in half. If it was only use for one of them, the one in the shield would have made it out with out a scratch. Maybe his clothes would be torn but that would be it. Then he wouldn't be in this situation.

Link knew better though. He couldn't leave Derrick to die like that. Even though he is a pain.

Speaking of pain, the pain that was tormenting his hand was the Tri-Force. It had a unique reaction with Kagome's sacred arrow. But right now it was sending a power surge throughout the area. Demons were soon crawling up to the hurt warrior. This was bad. Link had a severe gash on his left side, probably from the Wind Scar, or the drop he had after the Wind Scar.

"What is this power that we sense?" A small ugly demon asked the fellow ones around him.

"I do not know, but its great! It may even rival the jewel shards that we have been looking for!" Its companion, a much larger demon, said.

"Then lets all take a piece of it! No sense for some human to have it all to himself!" Many of the demons cheered at the words spoken and crept up to Link.

"Let this power be ours!" A demon lifted Link's arm and was about to take a bite out of it.

Suddenly, an arrow came out from behind the mass of demons and shot through the demons back. The demons body exploded into small lights and settle on the ground.

"What was that?" A demon cried out just before it too was shot through the heart.

The demons then turned to where the arrow had come from. There, in the light of the Moon itself, was a woman. She was very beautiful. This woman had long dark hair, a white top that seemed to cover her whole arms, and red bottoms that seemed a bit too big on her. She notched another arrow into her bow and released it, destroying two demons at once.

"Kill the woman! She contains the powers of a Priestess!" A demon called out from the back. But he was silenced as an arrow tore through his bottom jaw and neck. The demon's body fell silent.

More and more demons joined the fight, inching closer to the woman before she slew them.

"I got you Priestess!" roared a demon that had come up behind her. Its claws reached out to her in a killing motion. But it stopped. The woman looked back at it to see a sword had pierced its chest. The creatures upper body was then sliced off its body. As the demons lower body fell Link came into view. He held the Master Sword upside down, and only the Master Sword. His shield was still on the ground. It seems he doesn't have the strength to carry the shield.

Link turned and cut off a demons head. Then, using his sword as a bat, hit the head with much force, knocking a few demons back.

Link and the woman were now back to back, slaying the massive demon force.

"So, whats your name?" Link asked to the woman, who had struck three demons in the head with one arrow.

"Why do you want to know? We may be dead in a few moments." The woman said. Link shoved his sword up a demons neck and out threw its head. He retracted his weapon and blocked a demons jaws with it.

"Just wanted to thank my savior." Link batted down the demon and stomped into its head. He kicked the demon off of his boot and slashed at another while the woman shot and killed another demon the the throat.

"My name is Kikyo." Kikyo then looked at Link. She noticed his face, how it screamed with pain. It was then she spied his side. His clothes were caked with blood, even his leg was bloody. "How are you fighting in that condition, warrior?" Kikyo asked.

"Link, the names Link. To answer your question..." Link dug his hand into a demons throat and impaled its brain with his hand, "...I didn't know I had a wound when went into battle.." The adrenalin pumping through his veins was blocking out the pain. Which was a good and bad thing. Good by keeping him fighting, bad because each time he wields his sword, blood pumps out.. Fortunately, the demons where almost gone. About only three of them were left. They were quickly killed as Link slew one, taking off another right arm in the process, Kikyo shot the other demon in the temple and shot another arrow into the head of the one with one arm.

"Finally, were done..." Link said before he collapsed onto the ground.

Kikyo simply looked at him, whether to help him or not. "Link!" Kikyo knelt down to the man, inspecting the injury.

It was bad. But it should be treatable. Kikyo sighed with relief. She didn't want her new friend to die so early. "Friend?" Kikyo thought. It has been a while since she had a companion with her. But she quickly pushed aside, remembering what happened to the last time she had someone near. "He could be used to my advantage..." she thought. In the end, she decided to help him, simply on because he helped her in return. "Strange that I not just leave him here to die...Though he is a friend," Kikyo said to herself. She sent her Soul Collectors, which looked like little white dragons, to him. Four took hold Link as two went to retrieve with sword and shield. But as the one with the sword tried the touch it, it was rejected from its touch. The shield was no problem to the other one to touch, but it was heavy. So the one who couldn't touch the Master Sword went to help it.

"What kind of sword is this?" Kikyo pondered as she went to touch it. She thought she would get repelled, just like her Should Collectors, but it didn't. The sword allowed her to touch it and hold it. "Such a strange blade..." She found Link's sheath and slid the sword into its case. She then placed the sheath onto her hip and tied it to her. "Lets go." She instructed the collectors as she walked.

Kikyo once again looked at Link. Before Kikyo came upon Link, she had seen two energies flying in different directions. One in a dark power, one in a light power. The light power had led her to Link. Was there another like him at the end of the darker power? Then who? Kikyo thought this through as she stepped over a rock.

"I will just have to ask him later. That is, if he survives."

Lvmj: Sorry that this was a bit shorter then usual. Very busy right now. So if the next chapter isn't up later, I apologize. As for the whereabouts on Derrick, that will come in the next chapter. Oh, and tell me if I spelled Kikyo right, don't know if I did. Also what the Inuyasha group is up too. Wish me luck. But please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Help from unexpected places._

A young human female, wearing orange clothing and dark hair, was walking with a terrifying demon that had two heads. It looked kind of like a small dragon-like creature. Along with her was a man with white hair and strange armor. Behind him was a small toad-like servant holding a stick that had two heads on it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look!" The servant said, pointing up at the sky. Sesshomaru, the one with the white hair, surprisingly looked up to where his servant pointed up to. A dark energy quickly washed over the area as a black light screamed through the sky and land not to far to where they were.

"What do you think that was Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl beside the dragon said, hopping onto the creature.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the path that they were on. "A demon most likely, Rin. Oh and Jaken..." Sesshomaru began.

"Yes, My Lord?" Jaken said, crouching in fear of Sesshomaru.

"Don't point out useless things to me again. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru said in an icy but calm voice.

"Yes, my Lord! Sorry my Lord!" Jaken said as he ran to where Rin was. Rin was smiling at the whole event between them.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped, causing the other two, plus the other demon, to stop as well. Sesshomaru quickly sniffed the air. A fragrance was in it.

"Death. There seems to be killings in the area," Sesshomaru thought. He then turned his attention to the ones behind him. "Jaken, watch over Rin." He didn't say anything else after that. Just a simple command. With that said Sesshomaru was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Master Jaken," Rin said as she leaned on the demon, "Where do you think Lord Sesshomaru is going?"

Jaken heaved out a great sigh. "I do not know Rin. And its his right not to tell us where he is going."

Rin suddenly smiled and ran up ahead. "Well since he is gone, lets go check out that black light that we saw above!" With that she continued to run ahead, towards the whatever fell from that light.

"Wait! Rin! We are suppose to stay here!" Jaken yelled and started to run after the fast human.

Rin stopped, but only for a moment. "But the Lord didn't say anything about staying there! All he said was to watch over me! Now start your watching!" She let out a laugh and ran on again.

Jaken was fuming. "Humans, always with their curiosity!" Jaken tried his best to follow after her, but he soon fell behind.

Next thing he knew he was at a road that had many paths on it. "Curse you Rin! It's going to be your fault is Lord Sesshomaru kills me!"

A feeling of rushing air awoke Derrick as he slowly opened his eyes. Trees were severely coming up fast to him. "Oh sh...," before Derrick could finish, his body slammed into the mess of trees. Branches flew in different directions as he finally came to a stop, after he slammed into the tree, face first. His body slowly slid down until he fell onto his back.

"Damn that...dog man." Derrick managed to breath out. Then his weapons came right after him hitting into the tree. His sword bounced off it and stabbed the ground right next to him. "Just my luck." He tried to lift his right arm, but found that it sent great waves of pain down his spine. "I must have broke it some how." It was just a minor fracture in the bone. Still, it was a fracture that needs to be checked.

"I wonder where in this hellish place can I find a doctor." Derrick slowly sat up against the same tree he hit into. A large branch then fell and landed on his head.

This was the last straw. Derrick let out a long stream of words that are not suppose to be heard by anyone else.

Suddenly, Derrick heard footsteps. Many of them.

"Quickly, it came this way!" It was a man. A human man. Derrick sighed with relief.

"At least its not a demon." Derrick said.

"Hurry, the demon is just this way! Lets hurry and kill it!" Derrick rolled his eyes at what he had heard.

"Why does the bad stuff always happen to me!" Derrick used the tree to pull himself up onto his feet. He then grabbed his shield with his left hand and stuck it onto his back. Then he grabbed his sword in his left hand. "Luckily my left arm is alright."

Derrick ears picked on on soft feet coming from behind him. "From the sounds of it, one person, either light weight or very short," he thought. Derrick crept around the tree until he saw the person that was behind him. He grabbed the persons shoulder and pushed her to the tree, jabbing his sword right next to her.

It was a woman. "Damn it girl! You should never sneak up on someone!" Derrick took out his sword from the tree and stabbed it into the ground. He then grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. "What is the cause of this pain!" It wasn't as bad as his arm, but the pain was coming from his leg. It seems it was also badly hurt. If one would look under the clothing, they would see large ugly bruises.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked. She was not afraid of the attack he did on her. Although that sword did scare her a bit. Derrick was just amazed that she didn't take this chance to run.

"I am fine...," Derrick slowly sat down on the ground, causing Rin to also sit in front of him, using the tree to lean on.

"You sure don't look it." Rin then inspected Derrick a bit more. "Are you a demon?" She asked this because of his ears. They were long and pointy! Almost wanting to touch them, Rin raised her hand to touch one. And since Derrick didn't have the energy to move, he let her.

"No, I am not a demon. I am what you call, A Hylain," Derrick said proudly. But Rin had a confused look on her face. She was still playing with his ears.

"Hy...lain? We have none around here." Derrick just let out a sigh.

"Lets just say I am not from around here. So what is your name, girl?" Derrick asked.

"My name, boy, is Rin." Derrick smiled at the 'boy' comment, he was going to like this one.

"My name is Derrick." He was about to say something else, but more people seem to be coming their way.

"Damn. You better go Rin. They are looking for a demon that they think is me. An from what you told me about my ears...well, its not going to be pretty." Derrick said, trying to stand.

"Oh no, you are staying right here. I got a plan." Rin said as she took hold of Derrick's hat and shoved his ears into it.

"Ow...that hurts Rin. Ow, Rin that really does hurt!" Derrick complained as he tried to swat her hands away with his only hand.

"This is for your own good Derrick!" With one might heave she pushed Derrick's hat down to his head. His ears suffered quite a bit.

A man came funning out behind the tree, just to see Rin bandaging Derrick's arm.

"Excuse me young ones, did a demon pass through here?" They both pointed to the right direction. "Thank you. Over here!" He called out to the others. Five more men and three woman came dressed in armor and loaded with weapons.

"I think I owe you one Rin." Rin just smiled and tightened the bandage around his arm, that had two pieces of wood pressed against his arm.

"There, now just don't take this off for a while. As for your leg, come with me, I think Jaken could help you."

"Jaken? What a weird name." Derrick said as Rin helped him up.

"He looks weirder then his name does," Rin said, laughing at Derrick's light moan.

"Great." Derrick said sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

An: Hey guys, hope this one was long enough. Oh, I got a question, should I make Rin older in this one? The friends here that have proofread this says yes. But I want to know what you guys and girls think. I have some ideas if she is older, kind of leaning into that one. Oh, on where Sesshomaru has gone, you guys are in for a real shock in the next chapter! But you got to read and review if you want to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

An. Okay guys, just want to say that the character Derrick, his name, personality, powers(which will be in future chapters) belongs to my sister and me. We both kind of made Derrick to what he is right now. But don't get me wrong, Dark Link is not ours. He is not ours. Sis just wanted me to tell you guys because she didn't want anybody using the name Derrick. Don't know why. Its fine with me, just ask if you want to use his style. Please don't get mad at me, my sister can be a mean one. In fact, just saved my but by typing this, hahaha. On with the story!

_Chapter Six: Demon vs Monster_

A large man stood in the middle of a dirt path. This "Monster" of a man stood well above 7 feet tall, had great broad shoulders, black armor that could bleed in well within the shadows, and bright orange hair. The orange hair was a dead giveaway of his presence from miles away. But that was in the old Kingdom. This man was looking for fresh soil.

Several men in armor came walking his way. From the look of their armor and signs they carried, they were royal guards. His smile sent a shiver down the men's back as they came to a halt in front of the giant.

"Wh-who gos there?" The young man stuttered at the man in the road.

The man towered down at him, his shadow engulfed the terrified man. "You can call me Lord Ganon." Ganondorf said. The young man gave him a quick bow and went strait to their Lord that was being transported in a wagon.

"My Lord," The young man said as he went to his knees, "There is another Lord that stands in our way of progressing towards your home."

The man in the wagon looked at him with disgust. "Dispose of him you fool! I am the only Lord around here! You got that?" The man said, spitting in the young man's face.

"Yes my Lord." The young man quickly got onto his feet and told the other soldiers of what to do.

"If that is our Lords wish, then let it be done." The Captain said as he led a small fleet of his men to Ganon.

Ganon merely smiled at the sight of the pathetic man that where going to kill him.

"These men have no idea." Ganon said as he reached behind his back to unsheathe his giant sword. A sword big enough for a man his size could easily slice a horse in half.

The men stared in awe until their Captain said, "Charge at the enemy!" The closest man to Ganon aimed his sword well and right, but the sword broke on impact against Ganon's armor. Ganon laughed as he brought down his own sword, slicing the man from his right shoulder to his left hip. His torso fell roughly onto the path.

The other men froze in their place as they saw their comrade die before their eyes.

But it was only for a moment as they quickly started attacking Ganon.

For a second, it really looked like they were going to win. Until they heard a deep dark laugh. A ball of dark energy came out of his hand and went through three others that were in his way. They blood splattered on the ground and their friends as they fell to the gravel.

Ganon suddenly grabbed the Captain's head and lifted him off the ground. "You will all die by my hand! Unless you swear your loyalty to me!"

"Never!" Came the muffled answer of the Captain.

"So be it." Ganon said as he dug his blade into the Captain's belly. Ganon then clenched his fist over his head, his skull quickly becoming mush in his hand. "Anyone else?"

Instead of answering, the soldiers quickly made a run for it. Ganon laughed as he released balls of energy to each of them, taking off their limbs of just killing them by taking off their torsos. They will die soon enough.

Inside the wagon, the Lord was becoming impatient. "What is taking so long?" The door to the wagon suddenly opened. "Well its about t..." he never finished as a giant sword went through his head.

Someone was watching nearby. In fact, he almost had his arm taken off by one his Ganon's energy balls. "Who is this man? Is he what has brought this scent into the air?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he slowly made himself present in front of Ganon.

Ganondorf simply looked at him as he slowly sheathed his sword. "Who are you? Another useless guard?"

Sesshomaru didn't take too kindly at his words. "You dare to rank me as a human?" Sesshomaru said, his face not showing a sign of emotion.

Ganon smirked as he stepped to Sesshomaru. "So you must be one of thous demons I hear around here." Ganon said as he inspected Sesshomaru. "You do look human, besides of the missing arm and the paint marks on your face."

Sesshomaru clearly had had enough. "Enough of this insulting rambling. Die." Sesshomaru took out a glowing whip-like weapon and lashed out at Ganon. Ganon quickly ducked as it bounced off his armor. His armor took a heavy hit as a large chunk of metal scraped off of him and land on the ground. Ganon looked at the metal.

"Impressive. It seems you have some fight in you." Ganon suddenly charged at Sesshomaru, causing Sesshomaru to whip at him again. This time, Ganon caught it.

Sesshomaru was shocked, although he didn't show it. "How can he grab onto it?" He questioned in his head as Ganon twist the whip across his fist.

"This is an interesting toy you have here," Ganon said as he yanked the whip, causing Sesshomaru to yank back. Ganon mean while was coming closer by wrapping the whip around his arm. Amazingly, it wasn't cutting his arm into several pieces!

Suddenly, Ganon was right there in front of him. He threw a left punch to Sesshomaru, which slammed into his chest. Sesshomaru shuttered a bit before sending a punch of his own into Ganon's nose! But he had to let go of the whip, which then dissipated.

Blood was coming from Ganon's nose. He just smiled at Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm. With one mighty heave, he lifted up Sesshomaru and slammed him into the ground. Ganon smirked as he saw the ground cave in and dust fly around. He lost his smirk as he saw a foot coming out of the dust at an alarming speed, right into his head. Ganon stumbled back as Sesshomaru stood on his feet, his own sword in his hand.

Ganon brought out his sword once again. "Are you ready to die, demon?"

Sesshomaru lifted his sword, Tokijin, and pointed at Ganon. "We'll see who dies today." With that said, Sesshomaru made the first attack, causing Ganon to go on the defensive. Sesshomaru fought well against the monster Ganon, slashing here and there, not giving a chance for Ganon to strike.

Until Ganon thrust his sword to Sesshomaru's sword, causing his sword to fling off the opposite direction, but Sesshomaru still had his hand on it. Ganon then took a hold of Sesshomaru's arm and hoisted him up. With his free hand, he managed to hold up his great sword.

"Time to die, demon!" Ganon then slashed at Sesshomaru's side, right onto a particular sword. Sesshomaru howled in pain as light flared up at the contact between swords. Ganon also began to shout in pain as the light seemed to hurt him greatly.

Then the swords where blasted apart, taking Sesshomaru and Ganon away from each other. When Ganon cleared his eyes, he noticed Sesshomaru gone.

"Damn, he got away." Ganon then stood up, with the help of his sword. "No matter, I am sure I will meet him again one day."

Sesshomaru meanwhile was making his way back to Rin and them, with a frown on his face and a light growl in the back of his throat. "That man, who is he? I will destroy him the next time. His bones will be a feast for maggots!"

In the darkness, watching Ganon, there stood a man in a hood. "Lord Ganon was it? You will make a fine warrior against opposing forces." He then looked down to a small girl, dressed in white with a small mirror in her hands. "Go after him, tell him about our offer. Oh, and tell him about the two warriors that have come here."

The little girl bowed, "Yes Naraku," the girl said as she traveled to Ganon.

"Lets see how Inuyasha face him, when even his own brother had trouble." Naraku then disappeared in a mist of miasma.

An: Alright, here you are. I didn't know how to end the fight with Ganon and Sesshomaru, so thats why it took a while for me to upload this on here. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and if anyone is offended with the languages, scenes of this fic, I apologize. Now please review! It does my heart good if you review!


	7. Chapter 7

Lvmj: Thank you all for reviewing my fellow readers. I really appreciate you taking your time and reading this story. I hope this story continues for a long time. Okay, for warning time here folks. Be prepared for the upcoming scene. Some sexual stuff but nothing major like...well, you know! I don't want to really say it, so just giving you guys a heads up!

_Chapter Seven: The Offer, The Mistake, The Accident_

Inuyasha was angry! First he gets scolded from Kagome about being blunt headed, whatever that meant! Inuyasha was complaining because they have skipped lunch in order to look for the two men Inuyasha had blown away.

They didn't know exactly if they were alive, but the two lights that hademerged after the Wind Scar was a good enoughlead to go on, even though Inyasha thought it was a complete waste of time!

"You see," Kagome said as they rushed across an open field, "the one in the green wasn't destroyed by my arrow. This leads to that they must haven't been bad!" The others were agreeing with her. Well, except Inuyasha, of course.

"But if that is true Kagome, why did the Dark one attack us?" Sango said on Kilala. They had nick named the two men, since they didn't know their names to Dark for the one dressed in black, and Mr.Green, for obvious reasons.

"Well...actually, that is a good question. Why ask the one who caused it down here?" Kagome said as she pointed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out an angry sigh.

"Yes, tell us Inuyasha, why did you draw your sword first?" Miroku said.

"Although we all know it doesn't take much for you to start a fight." Shippo said, putting his opinions in with the mix. Luckily, Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder at the time.

"He...well you see...," Inuyasha stammered, "He called me Dog-man." The others went silent, snickering to themselves at what Dark said about Inuyasha.

"Thats not funny!" Inuyasha yelled out as they came to the next village.

Ganon in the meantime was walking with a little girl perched up on his shoulder. "So, Kana was it? Your lucky I didn't kill you back there girl." Ganon said as he continued to walk.

"I wouldn't have died. I can assure you." Kana said in her usual creepy tone of voice. "Now, about our offer..."

"I am grateful for telling me two people from my world are here, but about working with your boss, Naraku...I don't like it. Ganondorf is no ones servant!" Ganon said, leaving giant footprints in the ground where he stepped.

"But you misunderstand me, you could rule your world by helping my Master. It would be a...how do you say it? Partnership amongst friends." Ganon then stopped at her words.

"You make an interesting bargain there Kana. Consider us friends, for the time being."

"So you accept the offer?" Kana asked as she sat down on his shoulder.

"Yes. Now tell me what to do in order to make our plan happen." Kana then leaned to his head.

"The next castle belonged to the Lord you killed on the road back there. Conquer it. This will be a stronghold for you and your allies," she whispered.

"Considered it done," Ganon said. He didn't notice when Kana was looking at his hand. The one that held the massive power of the Tri-Force.

Link awoke to pain that plagued his back. Seems he had slept on hard ground that night. He sat up, but another pain caused him to lay back down. His wound on his side was healing nicely. It pays to be a Hylain. Link then looked for the woman who called herself Kikyo.

She was currently taking a bath at a nearby pool that a waterfall fell into. Kikyo had been thinking on that Link character, wondering where he was from. Those ears... "Could he be a demon?" She wondered. But that thought was quickly banished from her mind. "No, there was no demonic force."

She suddenly heard a crack and a quick rustle in the brush. "Who is there? Show yourself!" She reached for her bow and notched an arrow in it. What she didn't know it was Link!

He had begun to worry about her and went to search for her after a while. When he came across her, seeing her, he quickly backed away into a bush, covering his eyes as his cheeks reddened. An arrow then came out and hit the tree next to him. "Oh no..." He wanted to say Stop! But he couldn't risk want her thinking he was some peeping Tom person! Link was currently sitting against a tree.

"Come out!" Kikyo said as she fired another arrow. This one ricochet off another tree and stuck right in front of Link. Now lets just say this, Link was very close to not ever having children of his own. That was the last straw! He needed to get out of there now!

Link was about to get up before he saw a flash of hair in front of him. He gasped as he suddenly found a barley dried Kikyo sitting on him, an arrow to his head. Link didn't say anything. What could he say? Hey, sorry for looking at you? NO!

Now Link couldn't help but notice how her hair clung to her body... "Snap out of it Link!" He said to himself.

Kikyo in the meantime had recognized him. "Link, what are you doing here? You are suppose to be in bed, mending your wounds!" She said this as she got off of him. Link's lower body was wet from the water.

"I just thought I come look for you. I didn't know you were having a bath, truly i didn't!" Link said, standing up on his own feet.

Then, suddenly, Kikyo laughed. She continue to laugh as Link had a frown on his face. "I forgive you Link," Kikyo said after a good while. "Now go back to the camp, I will be there shortly." Link did as he was told. He was glad to get out of there!

"I really have to be more careful." Link then thought what would Derrick do if he caught Kikyo like that. "Not make a sound and enjoy the show," Link said, answering his own question. Link just shook his head, wondering where in the world is Derrick right now. Even though that do have their differences, oh boy they have their differences, Derrick was still his brother, and he worried about him.

"He better not be causing someone grief."

Lvmj: Well, sorry that was a short one. Kind of busy here and its getting difficult coming up with new material. But you got to say, have you ever read something like that ever? HAHA. Please read and review. The next chapter will center Derrick and Ganon for a bit. Then maybe switch off to Inuyasha. I cant decide! Please review if you want to make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Lvmj: Ha, that anonymous person named Icky made me laugh. My sister gave me the same beating about teaming Link with Kikyo. Still, I like reviews that tell the truth about what they dislike about the story. So thanks Icky! Oh and sorry for the long wait readers, too busy over here. And doing other stories that feature Link and Derrick. Oh, and if I didn't say it before, Rin is older, just roll with me here. And if your mad well you didn't say anything before when I posted the idea. Only one person did. Well, enough ramblings, on with the story!

_Chapter Eight: Demon or Man?_

Night had fallen on our friends as Derrick and Rin still tried to make their way back to Jaken and the riding demon. Derrick was leaning on Rin for support after much complaining from Rin about hurting himself further.

"You need to have some support for that leg of yours!" Rin had said to Derrick as he walked with a limp, grunting with pain all the way.

"I can take care of myself!" Derrick had said. "See? I can...whoa!" Derrick then tripped over a fallen branch and landed on the ground.

Since then he had taken Rin on her offer. "If you had just done what I said a while ago, you wouldn't have tripped," Rin complained. She had said this for the fifth time now. Well, each time Derrick grunts in pain.

"I know, I know. Just how far are we until we meet this Jaken fellow?" Derrick asked. His leg was getting worse by the extreme movement of his already bruised muscles.

"Not far, and quit complaining." Rin was true to her word. Just around another tree they would see Jaken. "Master Jaken!"

Jaken was currently sleeping next to the riding demon. He had given up on looking for Rin and settled to just wait for her. She let go of Derrick to trot over to him. Derrick almost lost his balance but regained composer and limped over to where she went to.

"Master Jaken, wake up!" Rin started to poke Jaken, thus waking him up from his slumber. "About time!"

"Rin, your back!" Jaken said with extreme excitement. "Where have you been? Did you know if Lord Sesshomaru where to have return, he would have killed me for sure!" He then looked to Derrick. "Ah, off with a demon now are we?"

Rin instantly blushed while Derrick simply shrugged. "No, no, no, no! I met Derrick back in the woods!" Rin said, waving her hands franticly. She then remembered why she had brought Derrick. "Master Jaken, his leg and arm is hurt. Do you think he can help him?"

Jaken scoffed and looked the other way. "Why should I help out another demon?" He looked back, just to see Rin do these sad Puppy Dog eyes. "Oh no Rin, please no! You know I hate when you do that!" Her lip then began to quiver as she moved closer to Jaken. He had had enough. "Fine! I will help!"

Rin smiled and hugged Jaken. "Thank you master Jaken!"

Jaken mumbled something inappropriate and went to inspect Derrick. "Hmm, seems you have been beaten up." He stated the obvious. Jaken then, with the held of his staff, hit Derrick's arm.

"Ow! You son of a..." before he could finish Jaken hit him again on his leg. "Would you stop that!"

"Don't speak that way to me Demon!" Jaken said as he once again hit his hurt arm.

"I am not a Demon! Hylain is the word you are looking for!"

"A human? Well you certainly don't look it. With the pointy ears and all. Are you some kind of monster human?" Jaken asked as he went to the riding demon to go into one of its pouches on its side.

"No...ah, never mind!" Derrick yelled out and threw his good arm into the air out of frustration.

"Ah, here we go!" Jaken said as he held out a bottle of ugly nasty looking purple goo in a bottle. "This should fix you right up!" He placed it in Derrick's hand.

Derrick just looked at it, not wanting to drink or even taste it. "I think I will heal on my own thank you."

Rin sighed in annoyance and took the bottle and shoved it into Derrick's face. "I did not haul your but all the way over here to let you refuse our help! Now drink!"

Derrick quickly grabbed the bottom. "Fine!" Man, what is up with the girls I meet? First Malon now her? Whats next? After thinking that he drunk the whole bottom.

It was disgusting and bitter tasting. But the aftertaste surprising isn't that bad. He gave the bottle back to Jaken, who looked surprised.

"Rin, he wasn't suppose to drink the whole bottle!" Jaken whispered to her. Rin's mouth opened slightly as both of them looked at Derrick.

His eyes looked glazed over and he wobbled a bit. "Whats wrong with him Master Jaken? Is he...drunk?" Rin wanted to laugh.

"Hey you guys..." Derrick said as he stumbled to them. "Hey gorgeous, your beautiful, want to go back to my place and..." he then fell to the ground.

Rin gently touched Derrick with her foot. "What was he talking about Master Jaken?" Rin asked. Jaken didn't dare tell her.

"I...uh, do not know Rin. Lets get him to a safe place." Both him and Rin dragged Derrick to the riding demon and set him against it. "The liquid I gave him will mend his bones and repair his leg...now Rin, lets keep away from this man."

Rin looked at Jaken strangely, "Why Master Jaken?"

"Because he is a strange one Rin. One that is not to be trusted. You see he could be a dangerous one and kill us in our sleep! He could be a serious enemy to us and we might not realize it until he hacks off our...uh Rin?" Rin had not been listening and had sat beside Derrick and frowned. "Oh why does no one listen to me?" Jaken cried out.

"When is Lord Sesshomaru going to return?" Rin asked.

As on cue, Sesshomaru jumped down on the ground, startling Rin and Jaken. "Jaken, who is that man?" Sesshomaru said, getting to the point of the matter.

"Uh...he calls himself Hylain, Human, I don't know." Jaken answered wrongly, which caused him to receive a glare from Rin.

"His name is Derrick Lord Sesshomaru. He was hurt so I brought him to Jaken for help...but he seems worse then before!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at Jaken like he did something wrong. Sesshomaru came to Derrick and looked him over, then spying the container of that goo.

"He will be fine. Looks like Jaken gave him too much." Sesshomaru didn't really care about Derrick. But he seemed important to Rin, so he wouldn't kill him, not just yet that is. "Come Jaken, and bring this Derrick with us. He could prove useful."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken then tugged Derrick onto the riding Demon, with the help from Rin that is.

"Rin...," Sesshomaru began as Rin turned to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked innocently.

"Did the black light lead you to him?" He asked, knowing she should have stayed with Jaken. That reminded him. Have a talk with Jaken and beat him severely.

"Yes my Lord! Amazing isn't it?" She smiled as she hopped onto the demon. "Where are we off to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"To that other light I saw a while ago. A holy light that went the opposite way of this dark one."

Lvmj:Alright! Another day...eh, weeks, another chapter done! Sorry once again for the wait, running out of ideas right now. I mean I got a but load of ideas in the future of this fic, just not any ideas on how to lead up to them! Dang. Well please review! It really inspires me to write when I have some reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Lvmj: Sorry for the wait. Got a bad reviewer on one of my stories, know how the feeling of weight just comes down on your heart? Well, just got that feeling. Ha, and thats the only review that my other story has, messed up huh? Well, enough of my babbling, got to be in a good mood! Lets get this story on the road!

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except a few name changes in the story. But the characters belong to who ever made them.

_Chapter Nine: Agreement between Good and Evil_

The morning was fair and pleasant. That is, if you ignore the stench and looks of the dead bodies from a recent battle. Link looked on the massacre with with disgust as he and Kikyo made their way across it.

"Tell me again why do we have to travel this way?" Link asked as he stepped over a corpse, picking up stray arrows every now and then for use. So far, he had a quiver full of them. The quiver he had picked up from a fallen archer. A bow rested in his hand as he sped up to Kikyo.

"I need to see a certain half demon. Your brother just happened to fall in this direction," Kikyo said. The main reason why they were traveling together was just because their destinations seemed close by each other. But it didn't hurt to help each other out. Link had told Kikyo about him and Derrick and had asked her if she knew his whereabouts.

_Two Days ago..._

_Link was sitting down in front of a tree, obviously tired. Link was in top shape, one of the best runners in Hyrule. But Kikyo! She wouldn't tire! It was unbelievable. They would travel for great distances, and it would be he who would take a break. The only time he saw that woman resting was either at night time or sleeping. _

_"Hey Kikyo, you must have combed over this land for a while," Link said as Kikyo nodded. _

_"I have," she simply said._

_"Good. Then have you seen a man that looks like me, just has dark hair and dark clothing," Link said. _

_Kikyo began to think about what Link had said. She hadn't seen another man that looks like him. But there was an opposite Dark Light from the Holy Light she saw screaming threw the sky._

_"I saw a dark light that lead the opposite of another light that led me to you. That other light must have been your brother." Of course she really couldn't say she was correct. But it sounded right._

_"It seems logical," Link said as he stood up from the tree. "Well, lets get moving."_

Present...

When Link heard about the half demon, his curiosity peeked. "So, who is this half demon?" Link wanted to laugh when he saw a twitch in her left eye.

"None of your concern," she simply said. She then eyed the weapons he took from the battle field. "The real question is, why are you scavenging weapons that had belonged to people?"

"Your no fun, Kikyo," Link said before he decided answering her question. "These weapons would have rotted away in this field with no one to claim them. I don't see as scavenging, just improvising on how to use them." Link then picked up a shot dagger that was still in its scabbard and hooked it onto his belt. So far now he had another sword in his back that was placed next to the Master Sword.

'That sword,' Kikyo thought. She could feel the Holy aura from it by just lifting her hand to it. Hell, she didn't even need to raise her hand!

"Link, what is that sword of yours?" she asked as Link placed another arrow in the quiver.

"The Master Sword?" Link felt the tip of the hilt of his sword. "Its a sword that repels evil. A sword that the great Goddesses created." He then paused as he set his hand back down. "At least thats what the legend says," he said plainly, as if it was no big deal.

Kikyo smiled at the last part he said. "Believe what you know Link." Little did Kikyo know, Link believed the history. The Goddesses themselves have already contacted him many times.

Night was setting over them as both Link and Kikyo found a small shack that had been abandoned for some time. It still looked like it would hold up.

A small fire was built by Link to keep them cool in the night. Plenty of fire wood was already there. Seems this shack was used often by other travelers.

As time went on, Kikyo kept to herself as she laid down on her side, apparently asleep. Link in the mean time was still awake, and sitting outside thinking on how he will complete his mission, and get Derrick back.

"Are you the one called, Link Masters?" A voice rang out of the darkness. Link quickly pulled out his Master Sword and looked into the night.

"Show yourself!" Link said. Few seconds later, a man with dark hair, demonic armor stepped out and stood in front of Link.

"Here I am, Link," he said with a smirk.

"What is your name?" Link said as he pointed his sword at the stranger.

The stranger laughed and looked at the sword. "My name is no important at this time. I believe the name Derrick Masters is." Link's sword instantly lowered as he glared at the man.

"You know where my brother is? Tell me!" Link said as he threatened the stranger with his sword again.

"Temper Masters, temper," he said as he paced around Link in a circular motion. "Your brother is being held captive by a demon named Sesshomaru. He is a powerful demon, and not the one who keeps his captives long, if you know what I mean. In fact, if you hurry, you could make it to his death."

Link's face paled at the though of seeing Derrick's torn body on the side of a road. "Please, tell me which way I can get to him," Link pleaded with him.

The stranger smiled to himself. "Go North and keep on going till you see a demon that looks human with white hair that has one arm."

Link nodded and went off to the direction. But soon stopped and looked at the shack. He then looked to see if the stranger was there.

He vanished. Link had no time to look for him as he carved words in a block of wood and set it in the middle of the door way. He then ran off to where his brother was.

"Naraku, would it be wise to pin those two up against each other?" A woman said behind the stranger, know as Naraku.

"Yes Kagura, it would be fun to see who lives." He smiled and vanished in the darkness, along with Kagura.

On the block that Link had left, unnoticed to Naraku, it read two words. "Headed North."

Lvmj: So, how did you like it? Not much action I admit, but its better then nothing. Kind of short too. The next chapter will feature Inuyasha and the gang. And maybe something against Link and you know who. And action. This chapter was mostly talk and how everything is building to one point. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Lvmj: I apologize for the wait. My hands are not in the best of shape to type anything, but got to continue, got this far. Plus my dang Internet got cut, so, yeah, was bored for weeks! So wont be able to write as much as I want too, but will try! On with the story!

_Chapter Ten: The New Lord _

"Tell me again why are we here?" Inuyasha asked, obviously annoyed that they had stopped. The gang had to stop because of the area ruled by a new Lord named Ganon. This area is not so free-traveled as the others had been.

"Because it takes money to pay our way threw this area," Kagome said to Inuyasha. She seemed a bit mad.

"All because a certain Monk had to visit the ladies...," Sango said, glaring at Miroku, who had fallen back with Shippo and Kilala.

"A man must know his limits, my dear friends! They were begging us to stay!" Miroku pleaded as he caught up to Sango.

"They were begging for YOU to stay, Miroku," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed, walking. If you hadn't guessed by now, Miroku had used the money to see women, if you know what I mean. Luckily, Sango had come to retrieve him.

5 hours ago...

Miroku was having him self a good old time with the ladies. Drinking and watching them. That was, until a female busted down the door to the room. A giant weapon suddenly flew out in the air and struck down right in front of Miroku. Of course, this would scare ANY guy, having so close to...well, you know.

"Sango! Let me explain!" Miroku said in desperation. Only to be smacked by Sango over and over again.

"Stupid monk! Get. Your. But. Out. Of. Here. Now!" Sango said with each hit to match each word.

Present...

Miroku still had some bruising on his face and back.

"Enough of arguing, we need to find some way to make some money," Kagome said. "Any ideas?" No one said anything. "Come on now, no need to be shy!" Kagome said with little cheerfulness.

"Maybe we will find something to do in the town?" Shippo, who was sitting down next to Kilala.

Kagome clapped her hands in excitement. "I got the perfect idea! Thanks Shippo!" She gave the little Fox Demon a hug.

"Aw, it was nothing!" Shippo said, his face turning red.

Meanwhile...

Lord Ganon was looking out his window at the pitiful towns people. The other Lord he killed was a cruel Lord, starving his people to the brink of death. Truth was, Ganon did a favor for the people, who now were healthy looking after a couple of days of food and rest.

It sickened Ganon. He turned towards the little girl, who had taken a seat on a small chair. "Kanna, is this really necessary?" He asked the white headed girl as he tapped the hilt of his monstrous blade.

It took a few seconds before she spoke. "Yes, Lord Ganon. You must get these people to your side, make them trust you. Then, when the time is right, use them for your own battles," she simply said.

Ganon let out an irritated sigh. "Fine, I just hate waiting. I rather do it myself," Ganon grumbled as he stormed out of the room.

Kanna took this time to look into the mirror. "Master Naraku, he is slowly becoming unsteady and stubborn. I do not know how long this state will last."

"Do what you must to keep our bargain with Lord Ganon. Make him feel, welcomed. Don't fail me." Naraku simply said.

"I wont..."

"This is a famous Demon Inuyasha! With a clean sweep of his sword, anything you want will come down to pieces!" Kagome said while standing on a wooden box. Right now, they were trying to implore their services onto others. Inuyasha had his head down from anger.

"I don't think Shippo had this in mi-," Inuyasha began, only to be stopped by Kagome.

"SIT!" This was followed by Inuyasha's head being slammed to the ground. None the less, Kagome still continued. "The Monk Miroku, able to lift any curse!" Miroku was waving at people with his staff, praying he would live to see the next day.

"Kagome, that was a cheat shot you...no! No! No!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha slammed back into the ground three more times until he just laid there, cursing his luck.

"Now the great Demon Slayer Sango! She can slay any demon at will!" Kagome yelled out as she pointed to Sango, who was in her Slayer armor. She just looked shyly away. "And the great Shippo! Able to keep your children happy while you do your work!"

Many of the women there looked strait at Shippo, who just yelled in surprise.

"This is going to be a long day...," they all said, except for Kagome, who was taking the money and signing their names on a chart.

14 HOURS Later...

"Do we finally have enough?" Inuyasha said, biting down into a cooked chicken. There were staying at a house that Miroku had "exercised."

"I do believe we have enough! Now, no more spending this money, we have just enough for safe passage out of here," Kagome said, eyeballing Miroku. He just let out a sigh and pulled some covers on himself. He was about to sleep for the night, seeing he cant do much. But that will change in a couple of minuets.

Link's run had now become a slow walk. He tired himself out after trying to find Derrick. He leaned down on a wooden pole, taking a seat. "Damn that man. I hope he didn't lie to me," Link said, taking several gulps of air to fill his tired lungs.

"I didn't lie to you, my good man," said a voice from behind Link, which scared the poor Hylain as he jumped to his feet, taking a few steps back. "You are close to your destination now, but there are others who block your way first," Naraku said, laughing a bit.

But Link didn't seem to catch it. "Who is it? Tell me now." Link demanded, unsheathing his sword.

"My, my, you are a anxious one are you? Very well." Naraku said as he stepped out of the shadows. "A half-demon named Inuyasha and his friends reside in that village. I am sure you met the one called Inuyasha, the Dog-Man as your brother had called him."

Link all too well remembered that blasted man. 'It's all his fault that we are in this mess!' Link thought in his head. "Fine then, I thank you for the information," Link said before he took off.

Naraku smiled at his plan. "Now, just for Sesshomaru"

"Changing plans?" Kagura said as she flew down from above.

"Yes, alert Kanna, tell her that her mission has just been moved up. She will know what to do." Kagura let out a groan and tossed a feather in the air, flying on it.

Bells sounded in the village as towns people cried out and locked their doors. "What's happening?" Inuyasha said as he was the first one up with his Tetsusaiga and run out in the court yard. His friends were soon to follow as each of them popped out of the house.

"Demon! There is a demon attacking the village!"

Inuyasha growled as he and his friends scurried to the town.

Ganon was sitting down, obviously bored at the arrangement. That was, until Kanna stepped into the room. "Lord Ganon, I have good news. One of your kind has just entered the village."

He stood up, his head almost reaching the ceiling. "Good, I was beginning to think on destroying this land. Whats the plan?" He knew Naraku had a plan, Ganon realized this from day one. Although he didn't like being used as a pawn, he liked the way Naraku thinks. Besides, even a pawn can become a ruler.

"Lure the one called Sesshomaru with your power. He will sense it strait away, coming to the smell of a battle. Then he, the one called Link, and Inuyasha will fight," Kanna said calmly, like it was the simplest thing to do in the world.

Ganon smiled, "Fine." He raised his hand as a massive ball of dark energy came swirling above his hand.

Not to far away, Sesshomaru and the three passengers were walking towards the town. Sesshomaru's head inclined more to his right. Derrick by now had awakened, but still feeling groggy. "There it is, I finally found you." Sesshomaru said with a bit of malice in his voice. But who is the other one? He had recognized Inuyasha's scent, but not the others. Although it was similar to Derrick's.

"Derrick, follow me, and don't fall behind," Sesshomaru suddenly said as he took off.

"Whoa whoa, where's the fire?" Derrick said as he jumped off of the riding demon.

"Hurry up and follow Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken said as Rin pushed him

"Alright, calm down! What about you two?" Derrick asked, still getting pushed by Rin.

"We will follow! Just hurry!" Rin said as she kicked them in the rear. With that, Derrick quickly took off after Sesshomaru, wondering what was so important?

Link was terrorizing the town. He barged into a bar and asked for a half-demon Inuyasha. Of course the bar people, having had too much to drink or fear of their lives, pointed in the direction to a massive house.

Link then notched two arrows in his bow and shot them at the house. But they were quickly knocked aside by a massive sword.

"Your dead this time you pointy eared freak!" Inuyasha said as he charged at Link.

"Look who's talking you dog eared monster!" Link said, exchanged his own insult as he threw his bow down and charged at him with his sword held up high.

Lvmj: Sorry to leave all of you at this spot. But that is all my hands are up for it. The big battle is coming up, going to be BIG! Well, please tell me what you think of it. I will try to get another chapter up and running. It all depends on school and my hands. Oh, and will someone please tell me the name of that dragon looking two headed demon that is always with them? If you haven't noticed, I have been calling it "riding demon" or something like that. So all of you who read this story keep safe and have a good day or night, what ever time you are reading this.


	11. Chapter 11

Lvmj: I am really, really REALLY sorry about this tremendous long wait. School has severally limited my free time. So trying to update all of my stories during Summer Break. Thank you all for the name to the dragon "Ah-Un." Some warning, the fight between the men is very ugly. Meaning cheap shots and stuff like that. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 11: Demonic Brawl

"Die!" yelled out Inuyasha as he slashed towards Link's chest, only to have it blocked by his shield. With Inuyasha's sword blocked, Link stabbed down towards his legs, nicking him on the side.

The Dog Demon quickly shoved Link off of him with his strength and punched the shield, sending the dented piece of metal off of Link's right arm. Link staggered a bit and felt himself falling back. Inuyasha saw this as perfect timing as he brought his sword down on Link with tremendous force, sending dirt and dust into the air.

"Got him!" Inuyasha said in victory. His gloating was short lived as Link's foot speared through the dust and hit Inuyasha in his nose.

Inuyasha groaned in pain and anger after seeing Link was still alive. In the last second Link brought his gauntlet in the path of the sword, making a suitable shield. Unfortunately, the bone in Link's hands was bruised and may be cracked.

Biting back the pain, Link hopped to his feet and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders after sheathing his sword.

Link then kneed him in the gut repeatably. He then slammed Inuyasha's head into a bin where horses usually drink, trying to drown him. By now Inuyasha had dropped his sword. The Hylain, while trying to suffocate Inuyasha, hit Inuyasha in the back of his head repeatably. He managed to twist out of Link's grasp and slam Link face first into the wooden pole of the nearby house.

The pole soon broke from the repeated slams, sending the front part roof of the home onto both men. Inuyasha was the first to recover as he climbed out of the wreckage. But just as he stood up, he was met by Link's fist across his cheek.

Inuyasha landed roughly on his side but soon hopped back just in time to see Link send a flying kick towards him.

Inuyasha spun sideways to dodge it, which was successful, and grabbed Link's leg and slammed him into the dirt. Inuyasha then threw Link by his leg towards a small house.

Link's body went threw the wall of the home and crash into many pots and one table.

"Damn that demon," Link coughed out as he stood up, picking up a fragment of the broken table.

"That bastard has to be dead by now," Inuyasha said aloud as he neared the broken home. His attention then turned to his sword that laid a couple of yards away. "There you are!"

Just as he was about to reach to it, a large piece of wood flew out the house and smacked Inuyasha in the side of his head, sending fragments of tiny pieces of wood to the ground.

"Son of a...," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his sword, which transformed and now facing it Link.

Link had a small smirk on his face while he drew out his sword.

Inuyasha's friends were barely arriving at the battle just in time to see Inuyasha cut Link on his side. It wasn't a deep cut, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

Miroku looked at the damage the two has caused. "We must put an end to the fighting before the whole town suffers," he said as he readied his staff.

"Hit him with your arrow Kagome, it worked before," Sango said. Shippo and Kilala were currently beside Sango.

"Your right!" Kagome said as she notched an arrow. Link luckily saw what she was doing and maneuvered himself so that Inuyasha was right between Link and Kagome.

"I can't get a good shot in!" she said. Link half smiled at her words. He was not going to be tricked again.

Inuyasha saw his opening when Link looked at Kagome. In one swift move, Inuyasha rushed at Link and swung his sword down at him. Link barely saw this coming and blocked the attack. But Link was overpowered by Inuyasha's demonic strength and soon found that his sword flew head first into the dirt and him laying on his back.

"Now die!" Inuyasha said as he swung his sword down at Link's head.

"He got him!" Sango said as they all heard a small thud of Inuyasha's sword hitting something.

"No..look!" Miroku said, pointing at the two.

Link was blocking the large sword with the sheath of the Master Sword. "I will not be taking down that easily!" Link yelled back. But after seeing his predicament, Link didn't have many choices of getting out without missing a limb.

He then so happened to see his boot was right under Inuyasha. A mischievous smile crept along Link's mouth, making Inuyasha's eye twitch.

"What the hell you smiling abou...!" Inuyasha began to say but was silenced by an attack he new saw coming.

In a last ditch effort to survive, Link had sent a smashing kick right in between Inuyasha's legs.

Inuyasha, perhaps stunned or paralyzed by the extreme pain, was knocked off his feet by Link as he rolled onto his feet.

"We arrived," Sesshomaru said as he observed the destruction of the battle. They were currently on top of a large grassy hill.

Derrick then spotted a familiar green fellow battling the "Dog-Man" he so hated. "That bastard is dead this time!" he said, charging towards the battle.

Sesshomaru's eyes glared at Inuyasha's staggering form to get on his feet. "Pathetic," he murmured out as he unsheathed his own blade.

Ganondorf in the meantime was watching the battle progress. He grinned when he saw the two new opponents rushing into the battlefield.

Lvmj: Sorry about the long wait! Hopefully I will update as soon as I can. Until then, hope this suffices.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hylain Brothers Vs Demon Brothers

"Damn you!" Inuyasha said as he missed yet again. Link slashed downwards at Inuyasha, but he blocked it with the Tetsusaiga. Neither of them saw the new opponent coming at them with a dark blade.

Until Kagome yelled out that the dark clothed one was coming at Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to kick off Link just in time to block an oncoming attack from Derrick.

"You!" Inuyasha said to the ginning Derrick.

"Long time no see Dog Man!" Derrick said as he brought up his leg and stomped on Inuyasha's foot.

"Argh! When are you two going to die?" Just then Inuyasha gave the air a sniff or two. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled out as Sesshomaru stepped out into view.

"There are too many enemies for Inuyasha. Let's get in there!" Miroku said as he led the charge, followed by Sango, Kilala, and Kagome with Shippo riding shotgun on her shoulder.

With quick speed, Sesshomaru struck at Inuyasha with his Tokijin, causing a power surge knocking back all the brothers away from each other.

"What was that for?" Link said as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"You were in my way," he simply said as he prepared to charge after Inuyasha again. This time, he was met by Link's own sword.

"I don't like your attitude," Link then slashed upwards but was blocked by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only smirked at his new opponent.

Meanwhile, Derrick was having a ball with Inuyasha. He was already getting the upper hand from the worn out Inuyasha.

"Come on Dog Man, can't keep up? Did my brother wear you down playing catch? Or was it fetch?" Derrick laughed as he ducked Inuyasha's attack.

Link barley managed to dodge Sesshomaru's attack but his sword went right to Derrick who was nicked in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Derrick cried in protest.

"You're in my way!" Sesshomaru said as he suddenly grabbed Derrick by the back collar and threw him towards Link, slamming brother into brother.

Derrick and Link groaned in pain as they both rolled over and say up. "What the hell is up with that guy?" Link said as he retrieved his shield that had been laying down next to him and latched it on his back since his hand was not capable of wielding it yet.

"Don't know, but he just declared a free for all!" Derrick said as he and Link both attacked the other brothers.

Inuyasha was first hit by Derrick who jumped and slashed from top side with his sword, which Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga. Link then slide under Derrick on his knees and stabbed towards Inuyasha who grabbed the hilt of the blade to keep the blade from skewing him in his stomach.

"Plan B?" Derrick asked as he suddenly let go of his sword.

"Plan B!" Link said as he followed Derrick's lead and also let his sword go, leaving a stunned Inuyasha. Both Hylain brothers then started an onslaught of punches at Inuyasha's jaw, chest, and head.

"Hiraikots!" Link heard Sango say as he grabbed Derrick's head and shoved him and Derrick to the ground. The giant boomerang flew right above them and a ducking Inuyasha only to be caught by Sesshomaru who threw it to the ground several yards away.

"Prepare to die," Sesshomaru calmly said as he struck as Inuyasha first, knocking him back. He then grabbed the crouched Link by his head and kneed him. Derrick was about to come up from behind Sesshomaru but was met by an arrow zooming right in front of his head.

Derrick simply smiled as he turned to look at Kagome. "You, you're going to die!" Derrick retrieved his sword and raised it about his head, heading towards Kagome.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Suddenly, Derrick noticed he wasn't going anywhere as a huge wind sprung up the side of him. He stabbed his sword in the ground to keep from being blown away as he looked at Miroku.

"Damn monk," Derrick said as his grip on his sword tightened. Derrick then raised his hand up to the monk as smoke slowly encircled it. Fire soon sprung from Derrick's hand and made its way to Miroku.

The wind fueled the flames as Miroku sucked them in, creating a high temperature around his hand. Soon Miroku shut off the Wind Tunnel and rolled to the side to escape the rest of the diminishing fire.

"Damn, he disabled the Wind Tunnel!" Miroku said as he clutched his hand. He then picked up his staff and charged at Derrick, who now raised his sword to block the first attack from Miroku.

Link regained his composure and grabbed Sesshomaru by his arm and flipped him onto the ground. Inuyasha came into Link's side view as he ducked the oncoming Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru sprung up and sent a punch at Link, who sent a punch at Inuyasha, who struck at Sesshomaru. Needles to say they were all hit and sent on their way in opposite directions.

Ganondorf simply smiled as Kana calmly walked to his side. "Everything is going according to plan, Lord Gannon," she said.

"Good, I can't wait until all my pests are gone and dead," was Ganondorf's reply. "Although, I think it's time I enter the fight."

Kana simply bowed and walked away. "Naraku will not like this," she said to herself.

Lvmj: heh, sorry for the long wait. But it's here! Cheers everyone! It's kind of short, but hope you all like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Lvmj: Hey guys, thought I whip this up before I head to bed tonight. Although it's a bit short, I hope you all like it. Ah, also sorry for the long wait. School and life been getting the way at times. Well, here we go.

Chapter 13: Enter another opponent

"What?" Naraku instantly said once Kana had contacted him about the progress of his plan.

"He plans to enter the fight. I could not delay him any longer," she simply said.

Naraku let out a frustrated sigh at the news. He knew it was only a matter of time before Gannondorf would take some control.

But maybe this could turn out for the better. He had been sensing a great power behind Gannondorf. Something so powerful…

"Let him continue, Kana. I want to see where his power lies," he said as he cut the connection off.

"Understood," she says although the connection was cut.

Meanwhile Derrick lashed out with his sword at Sango who used her Hiraikots to protect her. Miroku suddenly jumped up from behind her and struck downward at Derrick's head.

Derrick quickly brought up his shield to protect himself. The blow landed on the shield and force Derrick to the ground on his knees.

"A little help here, brother!" Derrick said as he continued to block their hits.

Link in the meantime was jumping and evading Sesshomaru's attacks. "A little busy at the moment, Derrick!" Link said as he rolled under Inuyasha who was almost struck by Sesshomaru but Inuyasha saw the attack and blocked it.

An arrow appeared right before Link's face as he turned to see who it was from.

"Her again?" Link said aloud as he stabbed his sword in the ground and put his shield on his back to face Kagome. He then brought out his bow and a two arrows. He notched one of them in the string and pulled back, still holding the other one between his pinky and ring finger.

Kagome could help but worry on this. She's a pretty darn good archer, but she didn't know how skilled Link could be. Plus she couldn't help notice that Link's arrow was glowing a faint yellow. With determination, she released her arrow just in time as Link also released his.

But with a quick flick of his wrist Link notched the second arrow and released it as soon as a layer of blue formed around it.

Kagome's Spiritual arrow and Link's Light arrow canceled each other out as the Ice arrow Link sent spiraled through the small explosion the other two arrows made towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he beat back Sesshomaru.

Sango and Miroku saw the blue past them, momentarily stopping them. Derrick didn't waste this chance as he sent his shield right into Sango's stomach and gave a swift kick at Miroku's head.

Link didn't see what the big deal was worrying over her. He released the arrow to fly right past her, not in her. Of course she's probably going to get frozen for about a minute, but that was all.

But it didn't as planned. Suddenly heavy footsteps sounded behind Kagome and a large hand appeared at the side of her, blocking the arrow that everyone thought was going to hit her.

Kagome looked up to see the man that saved her.

"Link! It's Gannondorf!" Derrick instantly said as Gannondorf crushed the ice around his hand and moved Kagome back.

"No one hurts people in my village," he says through a smirk. This was his plan! Make him seem like the good guy instead of him being the bad one.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru silently stood several feet away from Gannondorf.

"N-No, I'm fine," she said timidly. She was getting a bad vibe from Gannondorf.

Gannondorf then rose his hand to Derrick who was still standing there ready to attack.

"Regroup Derrick, regroup!" Link yelled out as Derrick charged at Gannondorf blindly. Gannondorf merely laughed as a dark energy ball formed around his hand and shot at Derrick.

Derrick barley had time to register what happened as he tugged his shield in front of him just to be blasted off his feet into the air. He slowly came down to the ground but surprisingly didn't feel himself hit.

When he looked to his side, he saw that Sesshomaru had caught him with one arm and was now holding him by the collar. He soon dropped him roughly as Link came by to check on him.

"You know him?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, he's the reason were here in the first place," Link said as he helped Derrick up.

"Thanks Gannondorf, you saved Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stood next to Gannondorf, ready to go on the offensive.

"No problem, but she's not safe unless those three are dealt with," he said as he reached behind him and drew out his massive sword.

"Things just got interesting," Derrick said as he readied himself along side Link and Sesshomaru.

"Just don't get in my way," Sesshomaru said as he pointed his sword at Gannondorf.

Lvmj: Well, there you go. Sweet dreams everybody, time for me to hit the hay.


End file.
